tylerperryfandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria Breaux
"Well, You must stop doing what you're doing to make him angry." -to Lisa Character Victoria Breaux is Irene's daughter and oldest child and the niece of Madea. She is mother to Vanessa Breaux and Lisa Breaux. She appears to be in her early fifties in age. Background Victoria was abused and neglected as a child. Her mother, Irene, traded her for ten bucks and a fix. She lost her virtue at a young age and had no father's validation within her life. Eventually, she fell in love with a man who was a musician whom eventually left her after Vanessa was born. Later, she was courted by a man with money, and they eventually married and had Lisa. It is very much implied that Lisa's father abused her in the relationship. he later passes away and she has been living from her daughter, Lisa's, trust fund through Carlos Armstrong for years. Seeing that he is a handsome man and the possibility of the fund running out, she saw this as an opportunity for an arrangement for her daughter so she can continue to live lavishly. Madea's Family Reunion (Film) Victoria calls her daughter, Lisa (possibly arranging for there lunch). She is seen one afternoon valeting her car towards and establishment to meet her daughter. When she came in to meet her daughter she showed up in lavish clothes at which people that are acquainted with her greet and compliment her. She finally greets her daughter, Lisa, who didn't look happy. Victoria thinks that Lisa has cold feet until she tells her that Carlos is abusing her. But instead of listening Vanessa feels her this , "You must stop doing what you doing to make him angry." this surprises Lisa who tries to explain what is going on, but Victoria insist that she marries this man despite being unhappy. She is later seen at the bridal store with Lisa picking out a wedding theme with her daughter. The host and her other daughter, Vanessa, help explain the wedding themes. Once they pick one, the host goes back and calls the designer for that wedding scene. As Vanessa remains in the room, Lisa reminds her mother that there is a family reunion soon and she is going with Vanessa and it would be good for her to see her Grandchildren which she abruptly yells, "I don't want to see those little bastards." Vanessa angered, but sharply says, "You will not talk about my children that way." They continue to quarrel showing how much resentment between them their is. Vanessa appears to have held back much that she wanted to say that moment and chose to walk away. She stops by to see Carlos after Lisa has run away. She mentally spars with Carlos before he makes an ultimatum to bring her daughter back to him or he denies her access to Lisa's trust-fund. She reluctantly agrees and then leaves. Victoria goes down to Madea's house and find Lisa with a gift. Vanessa tells her she does not want to marry this man. Victoria insist that she is trying to ruin a good thing for her while Vanessa insist that it's not truthfully for Lisa, but for her own gain. Vanessa admits a lot of the truth to her sister of her mother's intentions and she does not deny nor apologize. Victoria admits that she let her late husband come in and rape her to save their family finances, and now, she doesn't deny trying to sacrifice her second daughter to a narcissist man for more financial gain. Vanessa resents her mother heavily, but forgives her as she leaves. During the family reunion, Myrtle Simmons and the other women have gathered in the house and are talking about love. When the women asked where Carlos was, Lisa said he'll be there soon. One of the woman asks if she is ready to marry that man. She stumbles and then her mother cuts in, "Of course she is. She loves him." The other women sensed something wrong, but didn't speak of it. Instead, Myrtle, Spoke of her late husband saying that their love was so strong that it seemed like they were one. Victoria, along with her daughter, shown lone faces when they continued talking about what true love is. Victoria's, in particular, was a definitely feeling of loss (possibly never having felt a connection that deep with her late husband.) Later on at the reunion, Vanessa tries to introduce Franky Henderson to her, but she brushes them off trying to get Lisa's attention. Victoria says, "I want you to take Carlos around, introduce him and be happy about it." Vanessa chimes in, "Mom, how can she be happy about it." Victoria shouts back,"What would you know about being happy coming in here with some bus driver." That phrase alone turned Franky's head with wide eyes. They continued to quarrel once more. Victoria disrespects and embarrasses both of them by saying, "If that man loves you, he's a damn fool." Vanessa calls her mother a bitch and Victoria slaps her. Vanessa slaps her back and they continue to fight. Lisa, Donna and Franky pull them apart as the family speculates seeing what happened. Through the weeks, Victoria and Lisa continue arranging the wedding even while Lisa doesn't seem to showing interest in getting married. Victoria clearly shows more interest in wanting the marriage to proceed than even the bride. After Lisa stands up against Carlos, she brings to everyone's attention that she has called off the wedding because she had been beaten everyday since they got engaged. Victoria angry on the inside says, "You'll be sorry one day you will see." Mable (Madea) Simmons, scold Victoria briefly in front of the family and says she needs to let Lisa live her life and stop trying to control her. Vanessa watches her older daughter Vanessa get married despite their conflict during the Family Reunion. She actually is emotional and congratulating her after they exchanged their vows. Victoria later comes to the couple with a pleasant smile. She tells them, "You really are a beautiful couple. Really beautiful." As she is about to leave, Vanessa pulls her mother by the hand and the two hold hands and embrace. Victoria softly says, "Vanessa..." as a tear rolls down her face. Vanessa clearly very emotional and tears up which her mother wipes her tears symbolizing a regret. Victoria gives her hand to Franky, leaves, and the couple continues to dance. Victoria & Her Daughters Conflict Theory Vanessa is her estranged oldest daughter. Victoria had Vanessa from a man that broke her heart. It is implied that every time Victoria looked at Vanessa, it reminded her of the man that broke her heart. Victoria looked at her like a burden making it easier for her to sacrifice her virtue when she let Lisa's father take advantage of her. Vanessa grew resentment and anger towards her mother in return, but did her best to give respect for her mother. Vanessa later had two children, much like her mother, but unlike her mother, she was paranoid something would happen to them due to her mother letting her step-father treat her. Nima's father, was an affair at which resulted in her pregnancy and broke her heart because he was a married man and refuses to see Nima. This heartbreak resembled Victoria's first romance with Vanessa's father at which implied her ran off with some woman leaving Victoria heartbroken. Lisa was her child from the marriage to her well-off husband and was favored, but yet, both sisters had a healthy relationship growing up together. Lisa's father dies, he leaves money to his first wife, and Victoria plans to get her wed to the well-off man, Carlos, that is in control of the trustfund that her husband left for their daughter in order to continue their fortune. The man is abusive and controlling like her father was to her mother. In the end, Lisa stands up for herself to Carlos, fights him and breaks off the wedding, like her mother should've done with her father. In the end, Victoria comes to spiritual realization that her oldest daughter married a man she truly loved, something that she truly only wanted and felt she deserved. She gives Frankie a kind smile and gestures, and approaches her daughter and says, "You really are a beautiful couple. Really beautiful." Victoria never verbally apologize, but gestures want forgiveness from her daughter. The mother and daughter embrace and they exchange tears which Victoria give a endearing gesture of wiping Vanessa's tears. Victoria not only wants to come to terms with Vanessa, but also feels proud, great success from Vanessa having married her true love and also pity for herself not having been stronger. Lisa combated what could've been a generation curse of an abusive lover which her father was towards her mother. If their mother would've combated Lisa's father, Victoria may have found her true love, which Vanessa completed her journey. In the end, her daughters completed her romance journey. Quotes * "Well, You must stop doing what you're doing to make him angry." -to Lisa * "You will not hit her again." -to Carlos * "Well, if that man loves you, he's a d*mn fool!" -to Vanessa * "You really are a beautiful couple. Really beautiful." -to Franky and Vanessa Family * Irene (Mother) * Madea (Aunt) * Joe (Uncle) * Sonny (Younger Brother) * Cora Jean Simmons (Cousin) * Brian Simmons (Cousin) * Donna (Cousin) * Shirley (Cousin) * Vanessa Breaux (Daughter) * Lisa Breaux (Daughter) * Nima (Granddaughter) * Jonathan (Grandson) Appearances * Tyler Perry's Madea's Family Reunion (film) Notes * She is portrayed by Lynn Witfield. * It is unknown if Lisa's father was still with his wife while with Victoria. * Victoria may not have even known who her father was, and due to her trouble in romance, it did not appear that she had much of a solid father figure validation during the course of her growing into a woman. * Victoria possibly didn't have a strong relationship with her brother due to their mother bringing them up differently. Victoria is possibly quite a bit older than brother (possibly atleast 10 years apart) Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Villians